Earth's Dead End
by OverHazard
Summary: Finding old friends & families is one thing in a apocalypse, but looking for new people to join the group is another. As we venture of into Atlanta, I 'Shawn Grim' with my two comrades "Ryan Shane" & "Tyrone Yeager" will find luck in our path to hell or heaven in this adventure.
1. Chapter 1: From 3 To 5

**'2015' Year of Earth's 'Dead End'**

It was the start of the 'Death Toll', where Germany's experimental scientists were experimenting a living virus which would make the dead, come back to life, but it went differently than expected. The virus only awakened the Brain Stem which only unlocked the movement of the Human body, so in other words, the whole other part of the brain is 'dead', nothing but darkness and with an endless hunger drive for living/fresh flesh of Animals and Humans. The plague spread from Germany to the end of Earth, from Germany to the whole continent of Europe and Russian then America and then the coast of Asia, every island/country and continent was infected with the virus. Some may think that 'no one survived' but there are a few, but no one knows who are the survivors, until now...

"Nothing's better than to see a bunch of Walkers getting their ass kicked."

"Shooting them and watch their brains explode is cool but smashing their skull into tiny pieces is better."

"Now now, this maybe a zombie apocalypse, but that doesn't mean we can enjoy it everyday for the rest of our lives."

I am Shawn Grim, people call me the 'Grim Reaper' because of my name and the evil eye contact that I give towards people, but now I'm just 'Shawn Grim' since it's a zombie apocalypse, my friend there, that likes shooting the Walkers while watching their heads explode is my friend 'Ryan Shane', the both of us were Swat Team Lieutenants, and the one that loves smashing the Walker's head's is "Tyrone Yeager", he was a Kendo teacher in New York but right now, we're in Chicago, looking for other survivors to be with, there is no point to look for our families, since we saw them turning into those disgusting Walkers in front of our eyes.

"Well look what we have here!" Shouted Ryan in joy.

"Shh! Keep it down, we don't wanna attract the Walkers." Tyrone told Ryan as a warning.

"A tank? You serious? How the hell are we gonna drive this damn thing?" I asked Ryan.

"I can't say "I don't know how to drive", since I've read the manual before, I've tested a WWII Panzer before and I also watched 'Girls Und Panzer'." Ryan said with a large grin on his face.

"Alright, then where are we heading?" Tyrone asked.

"We're gonna head to Seattle for now. Since the markets here are all empty, and Seattle was the first place that got overrun-ed by the Walkers, and there's also a lot of Supermarkets." I said.

As everyone entered the tank, Ryan drove us out of Chicago and straight to Seattle, normally the best choice of transport would be car since it's more quieter but the tank has a lot more power,fuel,armor and weaponry than a car so it's the best for self-defense, 5 hours later, we reached Seattle. As we got out of the tank, it was then I realize that there was no Walkers on the bridge, then we went into the city by foot because we didn't want to attract attention to ourselves.

As we saw the Seattle tower, we continued walking straight into the 'White House'. It was then, we saw thousands of Walkers.

"Let's head back for now, and find a place to stay for the day." I said

"Yeah, I think it's better that way." Tyrone said.

" ***Whistles* **guys! I found a large Supermarket! And it's still full of supplies!" Ryan shouted.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with'chu? Thank god you didn't shout any louder or else the Walkers would be coming here right now." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone's right, Ryan. It's best if you just walked to us and told us instead of shouting, it's always 'Better Safe & Than Sorry'." I said.

"Hehe, sorry~" Ryan apologized.

As we entered the Supermarket, not a soul was felt nor sound was heard, Tyrone closed the entrance doors with the silent shutters and guarded the entrance of the Market while Ryan and I went to search for some supplies and to make sure there was no Walkers in the Market, and that's when Ryan and I heard someone sniffling. Ryan and I squat down and slowly walked towards the sound was heard, I took out my bowing knife while Ryan took out his secondary weapon(crossbow). As we slowly walked towards the 'sniffling', it was then we saw a girl sitting down while crying...

"Hey, psst! You infected, Kid?" Ryan asked quietly as a precaution that whether she's a Walker or not.

"Little girl, we're here to help, hey , come on, we wont hurt you, we swear." I said quietly to the girl.

As Ryan and I saw the girl's head rose up, we pointed our weapons at her just to be safe and slowly got closer to her to make sure, after she rose up her head, it was then we saw that she wasn't infected, she was just crying of sadness and fear most likely.

"Eudora? Eudora Chai? Is that you?" I asked.

"Shawn? That's you?!" She shouted in happiness and hugged me tightly.

It was then I realize that I'm only 22, and she's 21, I still remember the 'good old days' when we were in grade school,middle school & High School, the 2 of us were like childhood friends that time, but in other words, she was my Junior and I'm her Senior since I'm older, but now, the only difference about her is her height, I can bet that she's still short like a 'loli' from those animes, she stood up with a smile on her face and that is when Ryan and I did the same. And I was damn right, she's still short like before, but she did gain a little bit of height after 5 years since we last saw each other.

"How come you're here? I thought you would be in England, studying about Medical supplies?" I asked Eudora.

"I came here with my older sister, as a vacation, the last time I saw her was just 5 -7 minutes ago, right here, she went inside the storage room." Eudora said.

"The storage room? ***Whistles to Tyrone*** Tyrone, I need you to follow me inside the storage room, we're gonna look for one of my old friends and Ryan, I need you to stay with Eudora, you're good with conversations with the girls. Entertain her." I said

"Alright then." Tyrone agreed to the mission.

"Gotcha, I'm gonna have lots of fun with cutey Eudora over here~" Ryan said

"When I mean 'entertain her', I don't mean flirt or anything sexual." I said

"Aw, alright then." Ryan pouted for a second but agreed.

"Good luck,you two." Eudora said.

"Thanks." Both Tyrone and I replied.

As we opened the storage room door, Tyrone and I entered and closed the door. I took out my M4AI while adding a silencer on it, while Tyrone has his 'Blood Sickle'( Red coloured Katana). There were lights but it was dimmed, the storage room was huge, it's big enough to fit in 5 – 9 dozen Walkers in here. As we continued searching for Eudora's older sister, it was then I heard a box drop, Tyrone and I went into the location of the box that dropped, we looked at the box and saw nothing ahead.

"It seems, someone or something is here right now." Tyrone said.

"Yeah, it feels devious." I said

We continued our search it was then we saw someone's shadow and followed it. Tyrone and I ran to the shadow and followed it, we were unable to identify the shadow whether is it male of female but all I know it's faster than us.

"That person or thing is faster than us.."Tyrone said while he is ex-haling heavily.

"Tyrone, you go after that person or thing, I'll climb up here and see what I can do from higher ground." I stated as Tyrone agreed.

Tyrone chased the person/thing with his fullest speed, as I reached on-top of the supply shelves, I turned off 'safety' and prepared to fire. I saw a girl running, and it has to be Eudora's older sister.

"Tyrone! Stop!" I shouted to Tyrone and climbed back down.

"Wait? What?! I thought you wanted me to catch this dude?" Tyrone asked while ex-haling.

"Yeah, but I know who's the person already. You can come out now Chai!" I shouted and saw a girl came out of the shadows and showed herself in the light.

"How did you know my name?" Chai asked.

"It's me Chai, the one and only "Shawn" from Grade school,Middle School & High school!" I said with a smile on my face.

It was then I saw my old friend smile back at me and ran towards me with a big hug, I hugged back as a return for seeing my old friend from the past 4 years.

"Hold the phone, I was chasing your old friend for about 10 – 15 minutes?! Chu'gotta be kidding me!"

Tyrone pouted in annoyance.

"Hehe, sorry man, I wasn't sure it was her." I said

"I apologize for having you to chase me, Tyrone, my name is Eugenia Chai, in other words I am Eudora Chai's older sister." Eugenia introduced to Tyrone with a smile on her face.

"R-Right! The name's "Tyrone Yeager", it's a pleasure to meet you." Tyrone introduced back to Eugenia while looking away while blushing as well.

Oh god, don't tell me Tyrone is in love with Eugenia... You have got to be kidding me. Well whatever, it's been awhile since I've last seen love in the atmosphere. As Eugenia, Tyrone and I went out of the storage room, it just so happen that the three of us saw Ryan and Eudora in a 'sex position'.

"W-What the hell, do you think you're doing to my sister?!" Eugenia shouted in anger.

"R-Ryan, what did I say about "flirting" and "physical contact" towards Eudora?" I asked Ryan in anger as well.

"I-I-It's not what it seems!" Ryan replied back and stood up.

"Hah?! Do you expect me to believe that?!" Both Eugenia and I said to Ryan loudly.

"I'm gonna go, get some Ice Cream.." Tyrone said.

"Oh! I wanna come to!" Eudora said while following Tyrone.

The Eugenia and I are arguing with Ryan, it was then we realize that Tyrone and Eudora are not here.

Till we saw them coming back with Popsickles in their hands. After Ryan explained what happened, we all sat down on the couches in the home depot section and relaxed there with our drinks. It seems that all of us have a different taste of drinks. I had ' ', Eudora had 'Pepsi', Eugenia had 'A&W'

, Tyrone had 'Screw Driver'(Vodka with Orange Juice) and Ryan had 'Monster'. It was rather cool to see people with different drinks than to see people with the same goddamn drink, every damn time. But it was nice to see people, having a chat together even though they just met. But I didn't vote myself to be the leader of the group, for some reason everyone wanted me to be the leader, why? I have no idea, but it really doesn't matter as long as everyone here is safe for now. It was then Ryan turned on the dvd player and played a song.

(Please note that in 2015 in this story, solar cells are in every building and are able to use anything electronic that connects to the building.)

**I say**

**Hey, hey, hey start dash**

**Hey, hey, hey start dash**

**Even newborn baby birds**

**Leave the nest and fly into the sky someday**

**Beating their big, strong wings**

**Don't ever give up**

**Your day will definitely come**

**Can you hear it**

**Your first beat**

**Let tomorrow change**

**And become a symbol of hope**

**As a bright light shines**

**And brings about change, start**

**Don't give into sadness**

**Don't cry helplessly**

**Your heart, full of passion**

**Is sure to open up the future**

**Don't give into sadness**

**Or weep, discouraged**

**Don't lose faith in yourself**

**Your dream has the power**

**To make a change**

**I believe in you, so start**

**Hey, hey, hey start dash**

**Hey, hey, hey start dash**

**As the depressing rain lets up**

**We grow hopeful for the future**

**Even our past failures**

**Are now precious memories**

**Our future is about to bloom**

**Our hope is about to bloom**

**Humming a cheerful tune**

**Let's go, dash**

**The newfound happiness we share**

**Links you and me together**

**We got lost in the maze of our own lives**

**But we found our way out**

**The newfound happiness we share**

**Helps you and me push forward**

**It's actually**

**A piece of a distant dream**

**But a piece that we should cherish**

**Now I dash off to the world beyond!**

I haven't heard of that song since the end of 2013, from an old anime called "Love Live! School Idol". An Anime that I would watch for entertainment since the music is just fantastic since the creators were the ones that did "The IDOLM STER". But all I can say is that, I'm greatful enough to listen to a song like this in a long time. But I know we wont be staying in this Market for long since it wont keep us safe forever.

**Original story by :**

**Sean Pang**

**(Please do not steal or use this story as your own, permission is needed in order to do so.)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fight To Kill

"Alright! It's our second day in Seattle! Time to leave this shit-hole and go on an adventure~!" Ryan shouted in joy.

"Dude, we're just gonna go to the White House and clear the area while we go and check for survivors." Tyrone told Ryan

"Oh... Then uh... Let's find more people to be friends with and kill other unimportant people!" Ryan shouted in joy once more.

"Let's go." I said

As the rest of the group followed me to the White House, it was then I saw the Walkers weren't there anymore. Possibly they found a way out and went somewhere else last night, but this made it more easier for us to go inside the House now.

" **Whistles the 'British Grenadiers'***" Ryan whistling.

"Hah, 'British Grenadiers', I haven't heard of that song in a long time." Tyrone said.

As the group entered the White House. A song was playing and it was the Red Army Choir's Katyusha.

Rather weird to hear a song that old in the White House but most importantly, why is it playing?

"Hey, Shawn. What's this song?" Eudora asks.

"It's the Red Army Choir's song called 'Katyusha', a very old song that was used in World War II during the Tank Attacks." I answered back.

"Cool~" Eudora said.

As the Tyrone stays downstairs and guards the entrance, the others went to check for supplies and survivors, next thing I knew, was that the White House speakers were playing the song from a very old Japanese Anime series which was fairly bad-ass which was playing the song 'Digital Monsters' so yeah, playing Digimon's theme song is cool and all but why is it playing a song like this anyway?

"The hell? Digimon?" Ryan said

"Yep, either it's automated to play every song made in the world or someone's alive and is playing these songs.." I said.

"Let's go check the Radio Room." Ryan said as I agreed.

Then the song changed again into another old Anime series theme song which was Paradise Kiss, the theme song "Lonely in Gorgeous", a nice song to listen to but I think it was 2004 or something that the song was made when the Anime was released. That was a long-ass time ago but it's rather obvious that someone is controlling the music in the Radio room. Ryan slowly open the door to the Radio Room and saw a man sitting on a chair, while dancing.

"...Um...Hey! God he can't even hear us... HEY!" Ryan shouted at the man but he did not reply back.

It was then Ryan got irritated and he shot the Radio player with his crossbow, then the man stopped dancing and looked back at us while looking pissed off.

"Finally, the damn thing is off." Ryan said

"Who the hell are you guys?" The man asked

"I...Am...Your Father!" Ryan replied back.

"Dad? No way in hell is that you!" The man said

"Quit the chit-chat, he ain't your father and who are you?" I asked the man

"I'm Darren Leong, a communicator in the Radio department of Seattle."

"Darren Leong?" I asked

"Yeah? Oh shit! Shawn it's you!" He shouted in joy and ran up to me to give me a hug but I put my palm on his face to prevent that from happening.

"Yep it's me, but don't get too close." I said

An hour later, the group had a meeting while Darren was in living room waiting for us, while we were in the President's office.

-(Dialog)

Eugenia – I say 'we let him in'.

Eudora – I agree as well.

Ryan – I have no objections but I don't really care if he joins or not.

Tyrone – I don't really like him, he just has this feeling that he will someday 'betray us all'.

Shawn – Hmph, no way in hell I'm letting him in the group.

Eudora – Why not?

Shawn – I tell you this: "I've never liked him from the start I met him in Middle School since High School".

Eugenia – You didn't like him, and you didn't even bother to tell us?

Shawn – Why should I? Even if I did tell you, would you do anything? Cus I doubt that.

Eudora – But he's your old friend! Can't you just accept him in the group?!

Shawn – I ain't accepting a spoil son of a bitch inside the group! Like I said: "If I don't like you, you can't follow me!"

Eugenia – But it's been 5 years since you saw him, maybe he changed!

Shawn – If you want him so badly in the group then go leave this group with Eudora and make a group with Darren! I'm trying my best to do the right thing! And you can't even accept that?! Hmph, why don't you go and create a group with him, I dare you. I doubt you can even survive with a pussy like him!

Eudora – I'd rather be with you than be with him... (Mumbling)

Shawn – What?

Eudora – Nothing.

Eugenia – Why do you hate him so much?

Shawn – Why do I bother telling you? I think it'd be better if you were in my position, 5 years ago!

Tyrone – H-Hold on, let's calm down. Let's do something so that everyone can win.

Ryan – Yeah, fighting here wont solve anything.

Shawn – I don't see that happening.

Eugenia – Why are you acting like a prick?!

Eudora – Sis! Stop!

Shawn – Let me tell you something, Eugenia. Whenever I am pissed off, I will not hesitate to kill anyone or anything, I will just kill Darren and you right now if you're gonna make me more worse than I am right now, So to it that I will rip your fucking jaw off, smash your skull onto the wall and see your blood on my hands, even if you're my girlfriend or anything closer than that, I will kill you.

Eugenia – You son of a bitch. ***Points the pistol at Shawn*** I will shoot your head right now Shawn.

Shawn - ***Points the pistol at Eugenia*** Do you even have the guts to shoot me? I don't care if you're gonna shoot me or not, but I WILL shoot you. Or maybe I'll borrow Tyrone's sword and cut off your damn head with it. It's not my fault I'm like this, but you should know I'm like this whenever you saw me being pissed off in school from the past 5 years ago.

Eugenia – You need to think properly Shawn!

Shawn – Who said I wasn't? If I hate someone, I will NOT LIKE THAT PERSON EVER AGAIN! I WILL NOT GIVE ANOTHER CHANCE FOR THAT! DON'T YOU THINK I WONT KILL BECAUSE I KNOW YOU SO WELL!

Eudora – Shawn! Sis! Stop! Sis I wont let you kill Shawn and I wont let you kill my sister!

Shawn – Back off Eudora! I don't want you getting hurt!

Eugenia – So you want me 'dead' instead of my sister?! Hah! I knew you liked Eudora but that's just fucking stupid if you want me 'dead'!

Shawn – So what if I 'like' her? It's not your decision to make who I should like. You're not my mother or father! I wouldn't care if I kill my own bestfriend! As long as he or she does not get in the way of my life!

Tyrone – G-Guys! Stop it now!

Ryan – Oh god why?

Eugenia – You're an asshole! ***Shoots***

Shawn - ***Dodges the fire*** I will kill you before you even have the chance to do anything goddamn thing.

Eugenia – I doubt that! ***Shoots at Shawn non-stop***

Eudora - ***Pushes Shawn and Eugenia onto the floor*** STOP! Stop stop stop stop stop stop... I don't want anymore fighting! This isn't a democracy anymore! We need to work together! ***Starts crying slowly***

Shawn - ***Sighs*** Fine... As long as you(Eudora) promise me not to cry over fighting, okay?

Eudora – Y-Yeah! ***Still crying***

Eugenia – H-Hmph!

Ryan – I think an 'apology' is needed~~

Tyrone – And a hug!

Eugenia - ***Slowly walks towards Shawn while blushing and then hugs him tightly*** I-I'm sorry for the insults and everything else I did.

Shawn – Hmph. ***Hugs back*** I'm sorry too.

Ryan & Tyrone – Aw~

Eudora – I- I want in!

Ryan & Tyrone – Me too!

***Everyone starts hugging each other***

So, after the fight and the apologizing. I accepted Darren in the group as our Technology Communicator for now but I still don't like him, but I'm trying to hide it as much as I can without the others knowing. They all think I like him now, but maybe Eudora or Tyrone knows that I'm faking it but I don't think it really matters now, since it's a goddamn 'Zombie Apocalypse'. But maybe this is something different for once in a while. But what I can say is that, seeing Eudora cry is quite cute & having to hug her is just pure adorableness, she seemed so fragile and young but let's keep this to ourselves for now. I don't like people spreading 'unneeded rumors'.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Things

2 days later after we recruited Darren into our group..

-(Dialog)

Ryan – You sure, walking to the bridge is a good idea?

Darren – Certainly, there's a tank just outside the bridge, with fuel and weapons that the Military used when they fought the Walkers.

Shawn – It doesn't matter, as long as we keep on moving to find a place to hold off.

Tyrone – Mm hm.

***Everyone gets in the tank***

Ryan – You're just lucky, I know how to drive these things.

Eugenia – You can say that again.

Eudora – Head straight. There will be a road that will lead to the city of Atlanta.

Ryan – Gottcha.

***Drives for 30 minutes and stops***

Shawn – Why'd you stop?

Ryan – Why don't you take a look outside..

Tyrone – Holy... Shit. There's like a horde of them..

Darren – You have gotta to be kidding me..

Ryan – Well how do you propose to get pass the Horde?

Eugenia – Ram them and drive through?

Eudora – Blast them all from here?

Shawn – That's too risky and besides, we don't have much ammo left.

Ryan – Then how are we gonna get pass then?

Shawn – Hold on.. Let me figure it out.

Next thing we knew... Was a shadow of a Cruiser above us. As we all looked above, we say fighters/gunships flying down and attacked the Walkers, but it seems that the Walkers were fighting back as well. It was then I realize that some of the Walkers were different.. Some were jumping at the Gunships and grabbing the Gunship's weapons with the Walker's tongue? I can't explain the details but all I can say is that this is what you call 'Reality Left 4 Dead'. But I can guess why though. It's most likely that the Virus went too far to the Human's body and changed it into a much more powerful Walker. It was then I saw 'Humanoid bots' coming out of the Gunships and were appearing behind us while attacking the Walkers.

Ryan – What in the hell?! Robots?! Dafuq is this?!

Tyrone – You ain't the only one, confused.

Shawn – Pravda...

I knew it was Pravda all along but I didn't expect Pravda to have an army to kill these Walkers. Then all of a sudden, a large robot that had a Rocket launcher on his right arm and introduced himself as General Greedos.

Greedos – You must get out of here!

Ryan – That's what we're trying to do, you dolt!

Greedos – I apologize but I need you all to get outta here!

Shawn – No! We're staying here, we're gonna keep on moving and not go back to Seattle, we're gonna go to Atlanta or anywhere that is 'safe'.

Greedos – Anywhere that is 'safe'? Then come to Moscow and be part of Pravda. We could use a few more people like you all.

Everyone in the group – Gladly!

It was then a giant-sized Walker came out of the Ground and started going on a rampage with the Gunships and Fighters. While we looked to our sides, it was then we saw robots or Droids that we're similar to the Clone Wars: Confederacy Of Independent Systems. Explosions, lasers, bullets, you name them, they were all seen in the battle with the Walkers. A Gunship flew to us and picked us up with a carrier by carrying the Tank as well.

Greedos – I'll see you all in Moscow!

After Greedos said farewell. We were already in one of the larger Cruisers, apparently we were heading to Moscow but all I knew was that we are 'safe'. But maybe for now we are, I've never met this Katyusha Pravda before so she must be a horrifying person to control an army like that.

Tyrone – Aw yeah~! I haven't felt 'air condition' in a long long time~!

Ryan, Eugenia & Eudora – Yep~ Yeah. Mm Hm.

Darren – This Cruiser is like a 'Gold mine'!

Shawn – Don't get too comfortable. We maybe 'safe' for now. We don't know how will the leader of the army will treat us.

Tyrone – Good point..

Ryan – If the leader is a rude bastard, I'll shoot an arrow onto his or her head.

Shawn – The leader is a girl but I think it's best if you don't shoot her in the head with an arrow.

Eudora looked outside while looking through the window and saw the Fighters and birds flying by. It was quite a sight, it felt like there was no apocalypse it felt like we are safe and everything else but we're not actually 'safe'. When we reached Moscow and saw the Pravda base, it then hit me that 'Since when was there a building filled with robots?'. But I kept that too myself since it felt so stupid to ask.

Robot – Welcome to the Pravda base.

We then saw a girl that seemed fairly tall like 171cm or something but she looked young, pretty and kind hearted, and also 'sadistic' for some reason.

Girl – I am Nonna Blizzard, I will be your care-taker for the time being. This robot here is called an 'NS-5' just call them that and they will respond to anything necessary.

Ryan – Alright?

Shawn – When will we meet Katyusha?

Nonna – You will all meet her soon, but not now. She is busy.

Eudora – I wonder if this Katyusha is pretty~

Eugenia – Maybe she's hot~

Tyrone – I'm betting that she's cute.

Shawn – Tyrone is right, she is cute but I can't say anything about the height.

Darren – I feel left out for some reason.

Ryan – Hmph. Me too.

When we reached the rooms, we all picked a room and unpacked. But 2 minutes later, everyone heard the music outside and saw the army of NS-5s marching down the land, it seems that they were singing the the Soviet March. I was amazed but for some reason, I think Katyusha knows how'd this plague started in the first place. 10 minutes later, everyone left the room and went to the General office where most likely Katyusha would be. As we entered the room, we saw 3 people. But the room was dark and we also the figures and the eyes of those 3 people. We were all rather frightened since we saw three red-coloured eyes, one of them is sitting on a chair while the other two were beside the one on the chair. They were all glaring at us like as if they're gonna kill us.. Then Ryan turned on the light switch... Then was Nonna, Katyusha and a man there, I've never seen him before but it seems that he's rather powerful to have a stare like that.

Shawn – I believe that you are 'Katyusha Pravda'?

Katyusha – That is me, what is it that you want?

Shawn – I am Shawn Grim, the one leading this group.

Katyusha – I've heard of you, you guys are survivors of this 'Zombie Apocalypse' am I wrong?

Shawn – You're not wrong, but I have a question. Why are you keeping us here?

Katyusha – I have my reasons but you will have to leave soon, we can't provide unlimited resources for you.

Shawn – That's understandable.

Katyusha – Shon, have the soldiers prepare for war. We're heading out. Nonna I need you to stay here and keep watch.

Shon – Yes, Milady.

Nonna – Konnecho(Of course).

It was then I realize that the guy's name is Kisunagi Shon from Japan and became the most horrifying man there is known to mankind from Japan all the way to Russia. Just by staring into his eyes, you know you're screwed for your life. Since he's like those 'I'll kill you right now' people. But it wont be long till we die in this cruel world..


End file.
